The invention of the aforementioned patent has the following drawbacks:
(1) The machining of the drillings through the gears is complicated;
(2) The hydraulic bearings provided between the gears and the plates are not symmetrical;
(3) The decompression into the zone of maximum permanent total pressure is too slow during pressure drop of the delivery or reception pressure of the apparatus.